Team Naruto
by JC 619
Summary: Naruto is a Jonin, a husband, and a possible Hokage and Father. But now must train his own Genin team for the rest of the year. On Hold due to Writer's Block.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: I own nothing based on or including Naruto or characters of Naruto.

* * *

Team Naruto Chapter One

A young Blonde haired man woke up out of his bed after a good night sleep. The man put on his trademark orange suit and black headband and walked out the door. This man is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was now 23 years old. When he was 18 he became a Chunin and within the next year became a Jonin. When Naruto was 20, He decided to marry Hinata. Naruto decided to walk around Konoha. Konoha hasn't really changed much, in area,  
just people getting older and more children running around.

Naruto walked past his favorite ramen shop where he was proclaimed: Customer of the Year, and Proposed to Hinata the same day. Naruto felt like going in, but decided not to. As Naruto was walking past Ino's Flower Shop (Ino now owns it,  
Naruto bumps into another person. "Oh, sorry there sir, I..." As Naruto apologized he saw the person he crashed into. The man (with the exception of his face) looked like Might Guy. "Naruto?", "Naruto"  
said the man as he picked Naruto up and shook his hand. "It's me Rock Lee, Remember?" "Oh Yeah!" confirmed Naruto.

Naruto began to talk to Rock Lee; "So how are you and Ten Ten?" asked Naruto. "Great!" said Rock Lee, "Our first child was born last week." "Congrats Lee, Whats it's name?" "We named him Might Guy Lee" said a proud Rock Lee. "I'm sure Guy will be proud"  
said Naruto thinking Rock Lee should get his mind checked one of these days. After that Naruto began to walk and then was thinking about the past few years of his life. He saw his mentor Jiraiya sacrifice himself to save Naruto from the Sound Village Ninjas, Fighting Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke on the Great Hokage Monument, Defeating Kabuto, and then failing to save him from falling to his end,

Sasuke turning his back on, and finally destroying Orochimaru, and the Curse seal that had been on his neck for years, Then seeing both Sasuke and Sakura leaving Konoha together. "Man, It's kind of weird that nearly a decade ago no one would even look at me, but now I'm considered to be the next Hokage." Naruto said to himself in a small voice. As Naruto was walking to the old Ninja Academy, He saw another familar face. "Oh, Hey Shino" said Naruto. Just then three kids catch up to Shino. "Boy, are those your kids?" asked Naruto oddly. "Naruto, sometimes you ask the oddest questions." said Shino. "I'm still Single" said Shino. (I couldn't find a girl for him, pity, I'm kind of like Shino,  
we're both like to be loners.)

"Then I'll ask differently, What's with the kids?" ask Naruto. "I'm their leader, remember Kakashi trained you, Sasuke,  
and Sakura?" said Shino. "Oh, Sorry that was long ago." said a sorry Naruto. Naruto decided that he could use a little bit of an adventure since Hinata was on a mission with Kiba and her cousin Neji. "I wonder what missions do they have today." said a curious Naruto.  
Little did Naruto know that when he would enter the Academy, He would be getting an adventure he never expected.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Reviewing would be nice. Flames are not cool, but you can give me ideas to improve the story. Next Chapter will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, before we get started here I wanted to thank you all for checking out and review my story (8 reviews in Ch1). I have decided that if I can get **30** Reviews by Chapter 8 (The Ending Chapter) I will add a bonus chapter that will feature a song. P.S. I own nothing on Naruto.

* * *

Team Naruto Chapter 2 

Naruto entered into the old Ninja Academy, thinking about the old times he had in the Ninja school.  
Like how he would play pranks on his teacher Iruka Umino, When he first mastered how to throw a shuriken,  
and where Naruto met the people who were close to him as his own family. (Sorry for that sappy moment)  
Naruto was still walking around the place when he walked by a classroom, and decided to peer into the classroom.  
He saw that, Iruka was still teaching after these years and also sees children around 12 or 13 learning.

Just as he is about to leave Iruka spots Naruto with the corner of his eye.

"Excuse me for one moment class." said Iruka as he left the classroom. Iruka then catches up to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, long time no see eh?" asked Iruka

"Hi Iruka Sensei, Sorry I haven't been around." apologized Naruto. "So what are you doing here Naruto"  
asked Iruka. "I was going to go see if I can head out on a mission." sadi Naruto. "Hey. If your ever have any free time, come to my class, I'm sure my students would love to meet you." said an excited Iruka.

"I'll consider it." said Naruto as he says goodbye to Iruka. As he was heading to main area where missions are distributed. As  
he entered the office he was surprised to see that Shizune and Tsunade were there. (Tonton is there to but hes a pig so who cares.) "Grandma Tsunade?!, What are you doing here?" asked a very confused Naruto. "I could ask the same question"  
answered Tsunade.

"You know Naruto, I have known you for a decade and you are as unpredictable as when we first met." said Tsunade with a smile. "I'm just here to go on a little mission" said Naruto. "Well Naruto we have 2 B-Ranks, and 6 C-Ranks, take your pick"  
said Shizune. Just as Naruto was thinking a Jonin ninja appeared out of nowhere. "Lady Tsunade!, A Jonin was just brought in by his students." After the Jonin told Tsunade the three young Genin held there teacher for Tsunade to inspect.

"I'm sorry, he's gone." said a sad Tsunade. "Wha-But how? asked one of the Genin. "It looks like natural causes, He was in his 70's"  
said Tsunade.

The young Genin were heartbroken, not only was their teacher gon, their dreams to become great ninjas were.

Just then "Hey Grandma Tsunade!" said Naruto. "I'll take these kids and train them."

"Are you sure Naruto? training three young children is noy easy as it lools." explained Tsunade.

"I was taught and trained by Iruka, Kakashi, And Jaraiya, one the legendary Sannin." said Naruto.  
"I know I can do this, I swear."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal Naruto, If you can train these three until the end of the year, I'll put you in the top spot to be Hokage." said Tsunade.

"Now I really want to do this, Your on!!!" roared Naruto.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Remember to review everyone. I only need **22 **more reviews 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everyone, sorry for the long wait but here is Chapter Three, Check it out. P.S. I will add a Chapter 9 in this story so **15** more Reviews will get you a Chapter 10!

* * *

Team Naruto Chapter Three

After he and Tsunade made the deal, Naruto decided to head back home, As he was walking he remembered all of the training Kakashi did when Naruto was teamed with Sasuke, and Sakura. He even remembered the old bell trick they had to do (Episode 4&5). Naruto then said to himself "I really hope that our first mission won't be the same as what happened with Tazuna (Zabuza and Haku, plus Gato trying to kill the bridge builder.  
As he was walking home he saw Shikamaru walk past him and Chouji as well.

Shikamaru and Chouji were still buddies since their team days even though Asuma was killed (Spoiler there,sorry)  
and Shikamaru and Ino were still engaged. Naruto wanted to talk to Shikamaru and Chouji but decided not to.  
Naruto made it back to his home to find out that Hinata was still not home but a small bird was in the house instead.  
Naruto noticed that the bird had a small piece of paper wrapped around it's leg (Carrier Pigeons). Naruto grabs the paper and opens it.

The paper is a letter from Hinata. It says: Dear Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, and I have finished the mission.  
The ship to Konoha won't be back until tommorrow so I'll see you tommorrow night. Love Hinata. P.S. I hope you've eaten the past few days (Hinata has usually cooks). Naruto takes a shower, grabs his nightcap (That Walrus head cap thing from Episode 3), and fell asleep. The next day Naruto got out of bed. got his clothes on, and left for the Acadmey. After stopping for a bowl of Ramen, Naruto went into the Academy. Naruto was trying to find out where he would meet the Genins.

After being told the room number, Naruto headed to Room 123 where he would meet the three young ninjas in training.  
When Naruto opened the door, he saw the three Genin sitting in their seats looking at the man. The first was a boy wearing a Red and Black jumpsuit (Similiar to Naruto's Blue and Orange), and wore a red headband and glasses. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. The next was a girl who wore a light blue vest (Like Ten Tens's), and wore a blue headband. She had black hair and blue eyes. The final Boy was wearing a black shirt, gray shorts, and wore a blue headband. He had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"So, you guys are the Genins I'm supposed to train, Right?" said Naruto. "Ding, ding, ding, We have a winner!" said the girl jokingly. "Hey man don't mock the teach, Sorry about that." said the boy with the black shirt. "Hello, I'm Jaro Chiropi." said the boy in the red jumpsuit. "My name is Suki Morita." said the girl. lastly the black shirted boy gave his name. "I'm Nin Sabumo." said the boy. "Well it is good to meet you, My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be your teacher." said Naruto with a smile on his face. "We will begin our training tomorrow but first I want to know a bit about all of you." said Naruto.  
"You can be first Jaro!"

"I'm Jaro Chiropi, I am 13 years old, My main Jutsu is Alter-Transformation Jutsu (Basically, it's the Transformation Jutsu,  
but the subject has altered the appearance like age or height), and I can summon bats." said Jaro. "I can summon as well." said Naruto "But that is very good." "Okay, you're next Suki!"

I'm Suki Morita, I am 12 years old, My main Jutsu is Stone Clone Jutsu (Clone Jutsu- using Stones), and I have trained my younger brother." said Suki. "I have to check out that Stone Clone Jutsu." said Naruto. "Okay Nin, your up!"

I'm Nin Sabumo, I am 13 years old, My main Jutsu is Plant Cell Jutsu (Takes moisture from plants and uses it to repair the body,  
and I am the doctor for this team." said Nin. "Cool that you help you your teammates." said Naruto.

"What about you?" said Jaro. "Yeah, tell us about yourself." said Suki. "Okay, I love Ramen, I have a wife, and my dream is to become Hokage." said Naruto proudly."That sounds cool." said Nin. "Allright, get plenty of sleep because tomorrow I plan to train you thoroughly"  
said Naruto as he left the room.

End if Chapter Three

* * *

Okay, Review 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay everybody, Sorry for the wait, I had business to take care of and now Here is a new chapter of: Team Naruto

* * *

Team Naruto Chapter Four 

Naruto began to walk back to his home as he wondered about his young students. "Jaro seems like a nice kid, and I think that he could be my apprentice." "Suki reminds me a bit of Sakura, and myslef, I better keep a good eye on her"  
"Lastly there is Nin, I think he has something to hide from the group, I hope I can help him share his talents." Naruto finally had gotten home was surprised to see that Hinata wasn't here.

Naruto began to search the house to see of Hinata may have went to bed or was in the shower, but she wasn't.  
He then decided to check if she had gone into town for a minute but as he was about to leave, Hinata walked in. "Oh Naruto, your home early." said a stunned Hinata. "Well, I am and I thought you disappeared." said Naruto. "Well I'm a grown woman now, and I can fend for myself remember?" said Hinata sounding a bit like Aunt May (Sorry, Spidey Fan).

Naruto and Hinata were having a dinner of Ramen, Fish and Salad. "So how was the mission?" asked Naruto. "It went well." said Hinata. "Gaara paid us handsomely for stopping that ninja trying to kill him." "So, was your past few days of being single." "Well, I'm now running a team of Genin." said Naruto in a low tone, hoping Hinata didn't hear anything.  
"Are you really?" said Hinata, obviously hearing what he had just said. "Yes, I decided to do it because the Genins needed a a teacher." replied Naruto.

"I hope you know what you are doing." said Hinata. After eating the meal Naruto went up into the attic to look for something. Naruto then came across the item he was looking for. An old wooden box he secretly kept in the attic so he would never throw it away by mistake. He looked at the box, it had a gray latch, and on the top of the box was carved "Memoories"  
by what looks like an old Kunai.

Naruto began to look inside the box and the contents it had. He saw the old photo of him when he had gotten his official ninja license (Episode 2). He then looked at some of the old photos of him, Sakura and Sasuke. "I wonder what ever happened to them"  
said Naruto sadly. Naruto then pulled up the headband of his mentor Jiraiya. Naruto remembered the times he Jiraiya had, from the first time they met (Episode 60), all the way to when Jiraiya had gave his life to save Naruto.

Naruto even remembered the last thing Jiraiya told him before he died. "Naruto, Knowing you for the past 10 years was the best thing that ever happened to me." Naruto's eyes began to swell up as he was remembering it all. "Naruto, are you coming to bed?" asked Hinata.  
"I'll be down in a minute." said Naruto as he was storing the old photos back into the box, and storing it in the attic again. Naruto then got into the bedroom and saw Hinata already in the bed asleep. He gently slid into the bed with her and told her goodnight as he slept.

Meanwhile, Jaro was running a last minute errand for his parents when he came across a bunch of ninjas. "Hey there kid, what'cha got there"  
Jaro is then being held by a ninja from behind as they start trying to take the bag of items Jaro had bought. "Let's see here, Milk, Bread, Candy"  
said the ninja as he was looking through the bag. "Leave that stuff alone, it isn't yours you street bum!" roared out Jaro. "Quite a mouth on this one"  
said the lead ninja. "Let's see how much of a mouth he has when we take him into the alley and shut him up."

The group then pulls Jaro into the alley and begins to beat him up as a small drop of blood falls from Jaro's face. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that." said Jaro as he saw the drop of blood. "Why not?" said the leader. "I'm just saying man." said Jaro as his eyes began to turn red and his teeth slowly morphed into fangs. The scene then shows the moon as the only sound heard is the group of ninja thugs screaming and then nothing. Suddenly, Jaro walks out of the alley with his belongings as there is no sign of the thugs anywhere in the alley.

The next morning after Naruto left for the Academy, Hinata began to feel ill and darted to the bathroom. Hinata was concerned about what had happened,  
she decided to talk to Ten Ten. "Hey Hinata, come in, I just put little Guy down for his nap." said Ten Ten as she welcomed Hinata in. "So Ten Ten, How is Rock Lee doing?" asked Hinata, not wanting to ask the obvious question. "He's doing fine." said Ten Ten. "Now I know that is not what you wanted to come over and ask about"  
said Ten Ten. "All Right, you got me." said Hinata. "I was really sick this morning and since you know and Lee know alot about the body, maybe you can tell me whats wrong with me (Hinata knowns more about medicines and healing).

"Sounds like an average stomach flu to me." said Ten Ten. "Unless if it keeps happening for the next few days, then thats the first sign"  
"First sign of what?" questioned Hinata. "The first that you have a child coming, It happens to every woman." said Ten Ten. Hinata was a little stunned that she could be expecting a kid (even though she and Naruto have been together since they were seventeen. "Right now though wait a few days, if it continues then see a doctor just in case." explained Ten Ten.  
After she left, Hinata felt worried and a little happy that she could be expecting, though right now she decided to keep quiet about it until she is sure of it.

End of Chapter Four

* * *

Okay, this was the longest chapter I have so far written. Remember to Review, and I may add a Tenth Chapter if I can muster enough creative juices. See Ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Baaaccckkk! Here is another Chapter Team Naruto. I don't own Naruto By The Way

* * *

Team Naruto Chapter Five 

Naruto was walking to the bridge where he would be meeting his students when he bumped into Konohamaru.  
"Hey Naruto, What has been going in your life?" asked Konohamaru. "Nothing much, just going to the forest." said Naruto.  
"Why are you heading back there?" "I'm teaching a team of Genins today, Thinking about doing the test of the bells first"  
"Well, that sounds cool Naruto." said Konohamaru. "Your just saying that because your late Grandpa created the test."

"I know that." replied Konohamaru. See ya later Konohamaru." said Naruto ot wanting to be late for his first teaching class. He ran inside the Academy and into the Genins. "Ouch." said Naruto as he was feeling his head. "Oh hey guys, ready to go"  
"Go where?" asked Suki. "To the forest for our first test." said Naruto. "Okay." said Nin in a strange tone. Jaro was walking slowly remebering what had happened the night before. "I thought I could be able to control it." thought Jaro somewhat shaking.

"What if the others find out about this thing existing inside of me?" As they walked from the Academy to the forest, the three Genins were wondering what thier teacher had planned. As the three were pondering, Naruto began to remember when Sakura, Sasuke, and himslef had to do the same task. They were all unsuccessful when going after Kakashi, but the task was that they were supposed to work together as a team. They were all able to pass though when they worked as a team to feed Naruto. Naruto and the team finally made it to the forest ten minutes later.

"So what is this challenge supposed to be?" asked Jaro. Naruto pulls out two strings with bells tied to them. "This test is pretty easy, all you have to do is get theese two bells." "That is easy." said Suki. "From me!" said Naruto with a smile. "Okay, now that isn't easy." replied Suki. "Oh, by the way, You can use weaponry, including Shuriken." said Naruto. "Is this guy for real?" said Nin to the others, "Does he want us to kill him?" "Now since it is 9:00,  
You have until noon to get the bells from me." said Naruto. "I suggest you think up of a good plan." As he said that, Nin came at him with a small kunai in hand.

"Ya!" roared Nin as he was about to get the bell, but as that happened Naruto disappeared. "What the?" said a confused Nin. "It's a Shadow Clone." explained Suki. "Odds are there maybe more to know about our teacher than a love for Ramen." Jaro began to run the perimeter of the forest to since if their teacher was actually in the forest and not playing a mind game when all of the sudden, he had an idea. "Summoning Jutsu." said Jaro as he poked his finger with a pin so he summon a bat. "Hey Sun-Sun, use your sonar to find Naruto Uzumaki." commanded Jaro." "Sure sire." replied Sun-Sun as she screeched and began to hear sounds of people in the forest.

Suki meanwhile decided to take things into her own hands. "Stone Clone Jutsu." said Suki as three stones changed into Suki. "Okay, each of us will cover the north,  
south, east, and west of the forest." said Suki. "Okayyyyyy...Break!" as the four Sukis all went different directions. "Weed Vine Jutsu!" said Nin as a vine shot out from his hands as they grabbed a tree limb. "Now let's see if I can find this guy." Nin then used the vines to swing around tree to tree to find the teacher. "Hehehehe." said a voice from a bush. "They're all going the wrong direction." "By the time they find me, The challenge will be over by then." said the voice as the person pulled himself out of the bushes.

Naruto had easily hidden himself in the bushes when Nin came at him and hit the Shadow Clone. "I wonder how long it will take them to figure it all out though." pondered Naruto as he pulled out a chocolate bar and began to eat it.

End of Chapter Five

* * *

Sorry for the wait there folks, Next Chapter will feature the conclusion of the first test, will the three be able to get the bells, or will they fail the test. **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there fellow fans, Team Naruto is back with another Chapter. This is the Conclusion of the last Chapter where Naruto was using the Bell test on the Genins, Will they succeed? Read on! P.S. I don't own Naruto, or Spider-Man

* * *

Team Naruto Chapter Six 

Naruto stood at where his Shadow Clone had been and began to read one of Jaraiya's old books. Meanwhile on the east side of the forest Jaro was walking his Sun-Sun. "Are you sure that Naruto is in this area?" asked Jaro. "Yes/No, A person is in this area,  
but it may or may not be Naruto." said Sun-Sun. Suddenly Jaro saw a person near the small pond up ahead. It was a blonde woman wearing a pink Komono with her hair in ponytails and had blue eyes. "Oh, hello there." said the woman. "I was just grabbing some water to make some tea."

"Would you like to come home with me cause I'll be willing to make you some." replied the woman smiling. Jaro noticed something odd about the woman,  
that there were two small bells in her hair and she also had small black whisker-like lines on her face. "Thanks, but I don't like tea, how about some punch!" said Jaro as he knocked out the beautiful woman. "Ha thought you could use the Transformation Jutsu on me will you, I excelled in that class"  
suddenly the woman changed back into Naruto but then he changed into a puff of smoke. "Wow, Shadow Clone and Transformation Jutsu." said an impressed Jaro.

Suki and her Stone Clones were patrolling the four corners of the forest, using two different colored smoke bombs as communication, White meaning they found Naruto, Gray meaning they haven't. After seeing three gray colored smokes, Suki believed that Naruto was up North in the forest. "Okay, he has to be up here." said Suki and as she said it, Naruto was spotted three feet ahead of her. "Gotcha Teach!" roared Suki as she threw a Stun Kunai (a Kunai wrapped in a paper that releases a Stun Powder)  
at Naruto. The Stun Kunai nails him, and he is flat on his back ten seconds later. "Now for those bells." said Suki as she was about to grab the two bells from Naruto hands.

But as she was about to touch them, Naruto again turned into a puff of smoke. "Another clone, well I was smart enough to fall for it anyways." Suki said as she walked away. Nin was using his Weed Vine Jutsu to go from tree limb to tree limb singing a familiar tune. "Look out, Here comes the Ninja man, Is he strong, listen bud." sang Nin as something caught his attention. Naruto was there standing in front of a tree. "This is going to be easy, I caught him at the worst possible time." said Nin as he silently jumped from the other tree and attacked his teacher. "Got you, now give me those bells." said Nin as he pinned down Naruto. Naruto changed into a puff of smoke and vanished. "Another clone." said Nin sadly.

Naruto began to look at the sun for a short minute, "About another hour left." said Naruto as he peered his eyes back into the book he was reading. As time was running out on the three Jaro began to hear a small rustle in the bushes. Jaro decided to take out his small Kunai and charge at the source of the rustle but as he did, Suki popped out of the bushes as Jaro stopped with the Kunai half an inch near her forehead. "Sorry, I thought you were Naruto." apologized Jaro. "Same here, where do you think he got off to?" asked Suki. "You know what, I wonder if Naruto even moved from where Nin attacked him." "So, your saying that Naruto could be back where we originally started?!" aske Suki. "Most likely, and I bet if Nin was here, we could take Naruto 3-on-1 easily." responded Jaro.

As Jaro said that Suka and Jaro began to run towards the center of the forest where Naruto was possibly at until they were caught in a net. "Aha!, I got you now teach!" said Nin as he came from behind a tree. "Listen it's us Nin, now get us down!" yelled Suki. "A likely story, How do I know your just pretending to be my teammates?" interigated Nin. "Nin threw a rock that hit Jaro right in the face. "Ow!" said Jaro as he felt a bump rise from his forehead. "Okay, you pass." said Nin as he lowered the net, releasing Jaro and Suki. "So, what are you two doing?" asked Nin. "We believe that Naruto fooled us and we are going back to where we started to face him, you better come to." said Jaro. "Sure." said Nin as they ran to the center of the forest. Naruto was at the center of the forest reading when he heard the rapid footsteps.

Naruto turns his attention onto the three Genins as they ran towards him. "All right guys, it's 3-on-1 lets take this guy down." said Jaro. "I'm with you on that." agreed Suki. "Same here." said Nin.  
Right as the three were about to take down Naruto, The big bell that was in Konoha rang out. "Well, it looks like time is up." said Naruto as he put his book back into his pocket. "Awww, we were so close." said Nin.  
"Well, at first you all seemed to forget what this mission was about, Teamwork." explained Naruto. "Probably the main reason why the council makes teams of three is because throughout most of your ninja life you will have to perform missions with fellow teammates and use both of your skills to make the mission a success." said Naruto pointing at his Genin team.

"After you all darted out in different ways, I could have failed all of you, but your ability to work together near the end was impressive, odds are if you had attacked me before the clock turned noon you would have retrieved the bells." Naruto said smiling. "So, I won't fail you guys, You each get a C." said Naruto again smiling. The three Genins were okay with that, and started talking to Naruto about what happened. "Naruto sir,  
how did you do all those traps, and misdirections?" asked Nin. "Well, my plan was this." said Naruto acting somewhat like a supervillian who was about to explain his evil plan. "I did use a Shadow Clone when Nin came at me with the kunai but, secretly I was standing right behind it, and as the fake me turned into a puff of smoke I secretly hid myself into those bushes." explained Naruto.

"After you all went your seperate ways, I created a few Shadow Clones to fool each of you." said Naruto finally. "But why was mine a girl?" asked Jaro. "Remember, on missions sometimes things are what always what they seem"  
said Naruto. "You will have to use your smarts to sometimes see through deception." answered Naruto. "Now with that being said, who about some Ramen on me?" asked Naruto to the three Genins. "Sure!" said the three in unison. as they followed their teacher out of the forest.

End of Chapter Six

* * *

Well that was an exciting Chapter wasn't it folks? Anyway, I was originally going to put this Chapter up by at least Friday But I didn't finsih it in time (Partly due to watching the Season Finale of Who Wants To Be A Superhero?, The Defuser won BTW). So since Tonight is the Naruto First Movie playing on Toonami, I decided to put it on today. So Review, Watch the Movie, and please don't beat me up for the Spider-Man theme parody in the story. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there fans, Sorry for the long wait, but now I present to you the newest chapter of Team Naruto. P.S. I don't own Naruto

* * *

Team Naruto Chapter Seven 

It had been a few days since the bell test, but Naruto and the his young Genins were beginnig to take on some simple D-Ranked missions in the village, and were planning on taking a survival trip for the next weekend. Naruto had noticed something very odd about Hinata over the past day or two, but didn't really notice. That day, Hinata decided to head to the Doctor's for an exam. Within that hour, Hinata had gotten the news. "Misses Uzumaki, It seems that your friend Tenten was right about your problem."

"You mean?" "Yep, Congradulations." said the Doctor. Later that day, Naruto returned home from training Jaro, Suki, and Nin.  
When he came in, Hinata was there with a semi-serious look on her face. "Hi hon, Whats wrong?" asked Naruto. "Oh?!, Uhhh... Nothing that is your fault in a way, Sorry if I had you worried." said Hinata frowning. "Listen Hinata, something is up lately with you I mean your Stomach hasn't been acting so well, You seem to be sad, then angry, If there is anything bothering you, Just tell me!" said Naruto in a loud, booming voice.

"Okay then, I'm going to have a kid." said Hinata in a normal voice. "Well that is pretty much, Whhaaaaaaaa?!" said Naruto. "Yep, went to the Doctor's earliar today, and we're going to be parents." answered Hinata smiling. "Well thats great, but how are we going to prepare for this kid?" asked Naruto. "We have two extra bedrooms, so the baby could have one of the two, plus both of us still have a couple of items when we were born to use for the baby." said Hinata. "Well that works out for now, but I better tell the news to Tsunade so she could a replacement Jonin when our kid is born." said Naruto.

"How about tomorrow, We could start getting some of the items ready tonight." said Hinata. That night Naruto, and Hinata began to move a crib from the attic to one of the guest rooms (They chose the one nearest to them so they could be near it in case the child needed anything), got afew of their old baby clothes,  
and toys as well. That night, Naruto slept uneasily in the bed with Hinata. He began to dream about his wife, and his child being taken away by a mysterious creature.  
Naruto tried to stop it, but the creature was too powerful as if it was powered by it's anger, and stress.

Just as the creature was about to deliever the final blow, Naruto woke up. He was sweating bullets as he looked at his wife who was still there, and asleep. He began to fall asleep again. The next day he went to the Academy and began to talk to Tsunade about what would be happening in the near future. "Well, Congradulations on your future child Naruto, but unfortunately we can't replace you just yet." said Tsunade. "What!, Why?" said an upset Naruto. "Currently, all of our Jonin have teams of their own, and the only way that would be able to work is if we divide your team, and have them join one other team each." Tsunade answered. "Though you still have 8 months." Tsunade spoke again.

"I understand." said Naruto, but before he left, he asked Tsunade one more question. "Do you anything about creatures in Konoha?" "Explain this to me Naruto." answered Tsunade. "I had a dream about a creature attacking me, and I want to know if their are any kind of creature spirits like my own out in Konoha or the Fire Country." said Naruto. "Do you know anything about the creature, what it looks like?" asked Tsunade, wanting to know some information so she could help Naruto. "I only remembered that it had fangs, ears, and that it had the village insigna on it's head"  
replied Naruto. "There is a special clan called the Chiropi that do a jutsu every 20 years, The jutsu supposedly infusses a spirit of a Bat into the body of a child." explained Tsunade.

"The bat is able to give the person enhanced powers, but like your Fox spirit, it can also control them, even change them." continued Tsunade. "Jaro's on my team." said Naruto, knowing now about Jaro's past. "Lady Tsunade, We have gotten word about a disturbance that happened afew nights ago." A Leaf Ninja sadi walking into the room. "Elaborate please." Tsunade responded. "Somebody saw a group of ninja thugs harassing a local boy, and took him into an alley." "Yes, Then what happened?" asked Tsunade. "The odd thing was, there was a bunch of screams, and after that, the boy walked out of the alley,  
no signs of the thugs anywhere." responded the Ninja. "I know who did it." said Naruto. "Who?" asked Tsunade. "Jaro, but not in the way you think." responded Naruto. "I can help him, but I have to find him first."

"What are you saying Naruto, that Jaro could have the Bat Spirit in him." questioned Tsunade. "Most likely since he told me he could summon bats." said Naruto. "Be careful Naruto, The Hidden Leaf Village would not want to risk to lose you." said Tsunade. "I've faced heavier dangers than this." replied Naruto as he walked out of the Academy.

End of Chapter Seven

* * *

Okay fans, Next chapter will be up soon. Remember to Review, and give out ideas cause I'm willing to use an idea or two. 


End file.
